


Panseksuaaliset kuolonsyöjäorgiat

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Multiple Pairings, Obscene Stuff, Song Parody, Suomi | Finnish, härskiyksiä, lauluparodia, useita parituksia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Volde sanoo orgiat orgiat





	Panseksuaaliset kuolonsyöjäorgiat

**Author's Note:**

> Sanoituksen idea perustuu vanhaan nettiroolipeliin "Kuolonsyöjäorgiat" ja varsinkin sen suunnittelutopikkiin. Tämä lauluparodia on omistettu OneStepCloserille, koska Naginin suuhun todellakin mahtuu isoja asioita!
> 
> Melodiaa voi tapailla Kontran ikivanhasta biisistä "Onomatopoeettinen alkoholiliike".
> 
> Jälleen kerran vanhaa kamaa vuodelta 2005, talletetaan tänne AO3.
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_
> 
> * * *

Volde sanoo orgiat orgiat  
Volde sanoo orgiat orgiat  
Kuinka Volde sanoo, kuinka Volde sanoo  
Kuinka Volde sanoo: Pannaan jo!  
Volde sanoo orgiat orgiat

Sewwy sanoo blum blum blum blum blum blum  
Sewwy sanoo blum blum blum blum blum blum  
Kuinka Sewwy sanoo, kuinka Sewwy sanoo  
Kuinka Sewwy sanoo: Tahdon Cissan!  
Sewwy sanoo blum blum blum blum blum blum

Lucius sanoo hothothot hothothot  
Lucius sanoo hothothot hothothot  
Kuinka Lucius sanoo, kuinka Lucius sanoo  
Kuinka Lucius sanoo: olen hot!  
Lucius sanoo hothothot hothothot

Bella haisee pahalle, niin myös Rodolphus  
Harry näyttää Crabbelta, voi Draco parkaa!

Sirius sanoo boolia boolia  
Sirius sanoo boolia boolia  
Kuinka Sirius sanoo, kuinka Sirius sanoo  
Kuinka Sirius sanoo: kännätään — kunnolla!  
Sirius sanoo boolia boolia

Kohta ollaan nakuja naamiot kasvoilla  
Nyt jo heiluu ruoska Volden kourassa

Pansy sanoo hettiä hettiä  
Pansy sanoo hettiä hettiä  
Kuinka Pansy sanoo, kuinka Pansy sanoo  
Kuinka Pansy sanoo: takaapäin!  
Pansy sanoo hettiä hettiä hettiä

Nagini sanoo otan suihin otan suihin  
Nagini sanoo otan suihin otan suihin  
Kuinka Nagini sanoo, kuinka Nagini sanoo  
Kuinka Nagini sanoo: Dracolta!  
Nagini sanoo otan suihin otan suihin, otan suihin, otan suihin...


End file.
